


Of Star Wars and Soulmates

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FUCK, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmates, iwaoi - Freeform, no regrets, oikawa being a nerd, so i made another, still in soulmate AU hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is the story if what happens on Iwaizumi's 16th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Star Wars and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I made another one of these, for Iwaoi this time bc like 2 people voted for it so you're welcome to those two people ;))))))))) Vote down below for what you guys want next! Hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi never really liked making a big deal about his birthday. His parents would wish him a happy birthday, along with his acquaintances, and then he would probably have cake, open presents, and go to bed. Or, at least, in a world without Oikawa Tooru, that was what it would be like. Oikawa, however, goes all the FUCK out. On Iwaizumi’s 14th birthday, had presented him with extremely large teddy bear that he had to parade about the day with because the damn thing didn’t fit in his locker. On his 15th, he had given him a bunch of birthday balloons that he managed to fit in his locker, although his friend had pouted at this. And, after school, they always celebrated at Iwaizumi’s house as they ate cake on the couch and cuddled up while watching a movie. It was a tradition that he had grown rather fond of, although he would never admit that to anyone, ever. He’d never hear the end of it.

Today wasn’t much different. He had walked up to his locker, looking around and seeing no signs of the energetic brunette… yet. He put his books away, shut his locker, and as he turned around, saw his best friend with a cheeky grin and a huge poster that was very… Oikawa. It was covered in glitter and cute little drawings, with bright blue words spelling out ‘Happy Birthday, Iwa-chan!!!!!!’ in the center. He stood there in silence for a bit, just to annoy his friend, who he knew was waiting impatiently for some sort of reaction. This went on until he cracked.

“Well?” Oikawa said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Iwaizumi sighed.

“I honestly didn’t expect anything less, since it’s from you.” Iwaizumi said, a small smile coming to his face. Oikawa’s stupid little grin grew at his words and dropped the poster, burying himself into Iwaizumi’s arms.

“Happy Birthday, Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa practically sang, and as Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the other boy, he found himself thinking how lucky he was to have this asshole as his best friend.

“Thanks, Shittykawa.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan! I just spent all night last night making this poster for you and this is the thanks I get? I’m hurt.” He pouted, pretending to be mad as he dramatically pushed the black-haired boy away. An anguished actor, great, just what Iwaizumi needed. A cute and anguished actor.

Yes, Iwaizumi Hajime was in love with his best friend. No, he doesn’t know when or how this happened. Yes, he realizes that he’s fucked. Oikawa is constantly mobbed by girls, and as a fucking fan club, why would he be romantically interested in a guy? Exactly Iwaizumi’s thinking. Though, if he was honest, he could imagine the brunette swinging both ways, or all ways, in fact. The guy would flirt with anything that had a pulse. And, speaking of guys, the fact that Oikawa was a man, and that Iwaizumi had feelings for him… Well, it wasn’t that surprising. He hadn’t really been attracted to many people at all, but only one of them, ever, was a girl, and that was mostly for the aesthetic she had about her. He was more annoyed than anything that it was his smug prick of a friend that his heart had chosen. He would have been okay-ish with any other person, but apparently Iwaizumi’s heart saw Oikawa and went ‘That one. I want that one.’ Iwaizumi sighed, and immediately went into ‘repress until you die’ mode that he often went into when with Oikawa anyway.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re coming over after school, right? My mom make the fudge cake to celebrate.” Iwaizumi asked, releasing Oikawa from his embrace. The other’s eyes quickly lit up in such an adorable way that it was unfair and nodded quickly.

“Of course I am! I miss your mom, and her cooking. Plus, I’m gonna be the first one to see your soulmate tattoo, and if I’m not I’m going to riot.” Oikawa said, a determined smile growing on his face. Of course this was his reasoning, Iwaizumi sighed. Ulterior motives were practically his middle name. 

Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. Frankly, Iwaizumi was always a little skeptical of actually getting a tattoo, because the only person he’s had real feelings and/or attraction towards, was Oikawa, and he wasn’t willing to risk their friendship for his stupid feelings. But, then again, Oikawa could say the words written on Iwaizumi's tattoo, and then the next words that Iwaizumi said to Oikawa would be tattooed on the brunette's wrist, regardless of whether he was fifteen or not. That happened with soulmates when one was sixteen or older and the other didn't have their tattoo yet. He could also have a tattoo of the words of his best friend instead, the telltale script in green instead of any other color showing him this. Iwaizumi wouldn't be surprised if this occurred with Oikawa, though he would admittedly be disappointed. Or he could just not have a soulmate at all, those people exist too. Maybe he was overthinking this? He was probably overthinking this. 

“Uh, Iwa-chan? Hello?” Iwaizumi snapped back into reality to find his best friend waving his hands way too close to his face. 

“Hah?”

“The bell rang, let’s go already! You were staring at me.” Iwaizumi groaned internally at the shit-eating grin that started to grow on the other’s face - Here we go again.

“Iwa-chan, I know I’m good looking, but you must console yourself - not everyone can be as perfect as me~.” The brunette sighed, posing dramatically as he winked at Iwaizumi comically.

“Fuck you.”

“Not here, Iwa-chan, we’re in public! So kinky.”

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU, SHITTYKAWA.”

—————————

The rest of the school day had passed by rather smoothly, to Iwaizumi’s relief. Since they didn’t have practice today, his teammates, even Kyoutani (although clearly having been dragged there by Yahaba) had stopped by at some point during the day to wish him a happy birthday. It was… kind of nice, if he was truthful. Actually, a few girls in his class wished him a happy birthday, too, which was a little odd. For the most part, Oikawa got the attention from the opposite gender in their class, but Iwaizumi shrugged. It was a nice thing to do, anyway.

They were now arriving at his house, after walking back from school. Oikawa brandished his copy of Iwaizumi’s house key, which his mother (their mother, as the brunette often liked to put it) gave to Oikawa after she grew tired of the younger boy sneaking in through Iwaizumi’s window at night or knocking on the door with strange, erratic patterns so that they knew it was him. Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes at the smug look on his face when the setter swung open his door.

“MOM, I’M HOME~!” He sang happily. He heard tinkling laughter from the kitchen.

“Hello to you too, Tooru! I haven’t seen you in so long, I was getting worried.” Iwaizumi’s mother said wryly, knowing full well that she had seen him two days ago. She bustled out of the kitchen and gave them both a hug.

“I’ll always be back for Iwa-chan… But mostly for your cooking.” Oikawa winked happily. They both giggled, the traitors.

“Speaking of, Hajime, I just finished your cake! You can bring it up to your room just this once, along with the takeout I brought you two - I hope you don’t mind your usual, Tooru - so go on and start the tradition. I don’t want to keep you two away from your fun, just don’t stay up too late. And you’d best show me your tattoo in the morning, dear.” His mother quipped, although there was a silent ‘It’s okay if you don’t have one, either,’ spoken between the two of them. There was something in her eyes that Iwaizumi couldn’t quite place, though… Knowingness? Pride? He wasn’t sure. Either way, the cake and food looked unhealthy and delicious, and he and Oikawa began to carry it up to his room.

“Thanks, mom!” They both chorused, a glare and a smirk being exchanged between the two. They sat down on Iwaizumi’s bed, a comforting feeling of nostalgia settling between the two. They began to eat, but the insistent look Oikawa was giving him made him sigh exasperatedly.

“What?”

“Aren’t you excited?” Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi could practically see the stars in the younger’s eyes.

“For?” Iwaizumi prompted.

“Your tattoo, of course! What else?” Of course that was what Oikawa was talking about. He had been obsessed with the idea since he was a little kid, and Iwaizumi had vivid memories of pretending to have been each other’s soulmates after writing out a planned line on one another’s wrists in black sharpie. It always ended in Oikawa giving him a kiss on the cheek, or something of the sort. Iwaizumi was too stubborn to admit that he wouldn’t have minded a kiss on the lips, though. 

“Remember the soulmate game we played when we were kids?” He asked, and Oikawa nearly choked on his drink in response.

“You remember that?”

“We played it almost every day, asshole. Of course I remember it.” The pink tint on Oikawa’s cheeks must have been a trick of the light. Iwaizumi drank in the sight nonetheless, because a flustered Oikawa Tooru was a rare and beautiful sight.

“You were cuter back then.” He added as a afterthought, although it was a blatant lie. He was soon met with a pillow in his face.

“So mean! You were nicer and cuter back then too, so there!” The other boy retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“I change my answer. You still are a kid.”

“So I’m still cute?”

“Yes.” Iwaizumi replied without thinking, and holy fuck did he regret it. A silence fell upon the room as they both processed what he said.

“I-I mean, I have eyes, you know. You have a fan club for a reason.” He quickly added, looking anywhere but his best friend’s face. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Oikawa from a reaction standpoint. He could flat out reject him, although Iwaizumi hates to think about it more than anything else - it’s never been just Oikawa or just Iwaizumi, they’ve always been a package deal from the very beginning. But, at the same time, he could imagine Oikawa tackling him to the ground and furiously making out with him, although he thinks that that’s definitely more of his imagination than anything. Instead, he’s greeted with a clear, happy laugh.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan! You’re cute too, you know. Your soulmate will be one lucky lady.” Oikawa beamed happily as Iwaizumi released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

“…Can I tell you something?” Iwaizumi asks casually, deciding to finally voice the concern that had been weighing on him for the past few weeks. Oikawa nods, a confused look washing over his face.

“I’m not sure I’ll have a soulmate at all, girl or not.” Silence again filled the room, and panic rose up Iwaizumi’s chest. Fuck fuck fuck fuck-

“Why would you say that, Iwa-chan? I think at the very least, you’ll have a best friend tattoo for me, I mean, you’ve put up with me for this long.” Oikawa said lightly, his attention now fully on Iwaizumi instead of his food. Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with the brunette, because he likes -actually, no, loves would be a better term- his best friend, who just cemented their relationship as best friends, i.e. the friend zone. He painfully grimaces internally, but as long as they were close, though, Iwaizumi could survive… probably.

“I don’t know, really, I’ve just been thinking that I’ve really only been attracted to one, maybe two people in my entire life. Also, I’ve never known anyone attracted to me, so I was thinking that could possibly translate to my getting a tattoo. And I just-” Iwaizumi was about to continue when he felt Oikawa’s arms wrap around him as the boy buried himself into Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“Iwa-chan, I will not have this negative talk on your birthday, thinking nobody will love you. It’s untrue, and besides, who cares if you have one or not? You have me, your family, and the team to support you and we all care a lot about you. So, if I hear you say another word of it I’m telling our mom, and we’ll both rat you out.” Oikawa said firmly into his t-shirt, his grip on Iwaizumi tightening as he finished his mini-speech. He got right to the root of the problem as always, addressing the rest of Iwaizumi’s unspoken concerns. He was so lucky to have him.

“Thanks… Tooru.” Iwaizumi finished, wrapping his arms around his friend. The other boy looked up at him and beamed brightly.

“Now, we’re going to have fun and watch movies and you can’t stop it.” Iwaizumi nodded in agreement with the brunette’s earlier statement, and a few hours and Iwaizumi’s pick of Captain America and their compromise on Men In Black (action for Iwaizumi and aliens for Oikawa), Oikawa convinced Iwaizumi to watch Star Wars for what must have been the millionth time by now. Don’t get him wrong, Iwaizumi likes the movie, but Oikawa is a diehard fan, resulting in them watching it together way to often. This also entails Oikawa practically quoting half the movie while they're watching. Oikawa is practically bouncing up and down in his seat as the Jedi walk across the screen.

“These are not the droids you’re looking for.” Oikawa quips to Iwaizumi with a cheeky grin, waving his hand to mimic the Jedi onscreen. And, as if by the ways of the force, Iwaizumi’s blood runs cold as he feels a breeze against his wrist, an invisible force inking his wrist as the words leave his friend’s mouth.

“Iwa-chan? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Oikawa asked, concerned, until he looked at the clock and saw the time.

Midnight.

Iwaizumi slowly looked down at his wrist, and a million emotions and thoughts flared up inside mind, but one thing stood out.

“GODDAMNIT, TOORU, NOW THAT’S STUCK ON MY BODY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!” He yelled, bringing the brunette into a headlock.

“Iwa-chan, let go-ow! What was that… for…” Oikawa trailed off as Iwaizumi let go of him. The older boy flopped onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow, and he heard the tiny, telltale gasp. A tiny peak showed Iwaizumi that Oikawa was staring at his own wrist with a huge grin on his face, his eyes alight with glee. Then, he darts to Iwaizumi’s side and pries his hand from the pillow, looking at his wrist. He snorts, nearly doubling over with laughter. The words ‘These are not the droids you’re looking for,’ are inked in a dark purple-blue that reminds him of space, lying there innocently in a neat cursive on Iwaizumi’s wrist. The black-haired boy hits Oikawa with his pillow, revealing his pink-tinted face.

“Stop laughing, this is all your fault!” He said exasperatedly.

“My fault? How is you being my soulmate my fault?” 

“It… It is, okay!”

“What, surprised that I’m your soulmate?”

“No. I kind of figured that I’d have a tattoo for you, whether it was romantic or platonic, because I knew that I’d be dealing with you for the rest of my life. For some reason, I’m okay with that. Are you surprised?” Iwaizumi replied honestly. Oikawa responded by bursting out into a fit of laughter, nearly crying, though Iwaizumi didn’t understand what was so funny. Once he was finished, he looked up at Iwaizumi and saw his confused expression.

“Oh. You weren’t joking… Iwa-chan, I know you’re really dense, but seriously?”

“Fuck you.”

“Buy me dinner first.”

“I hate you.”

“These say otherwise~.” Oikawa sang out, placing their wrists side by side. Iwaizumi’s breath caught as he saw Oikawa’s tattoo for the first time, snorting as he read the red words ‘GODDAMNIT, TOORU, NOW THAT’S STUCK ON MY BODY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE,’ scribbled in his own slanted-but-legible handwriting.

“Now, as I was saying until I was so rudely interrupted,” Oikawa continued, taking in a shaky breath and taking Iwaizumi’s hand in his, “I’ve liked you since we were kids.” Iwaizumi then started to scream internally as he processed this new information.

“I thought I was being obvious, and I was. The whole team has been winking at me for a whole month now and Hanamaki and Matsukawa have been striking seductive poses at me and mouthing ‘Iwa-chan’ when you weren’t looking and I wanted to strangle them but you didn’t get the message and since your birthday was coming up I knew you were my soulmate and I sure as hell wasn’t gonna miss your expression to when you first saw my tattoo but when you started talking about possibly not having a soulmate I wanted to cry and-” Oikawa was rambling now, and as cute as it was, he knew that the brunette was starting to freak out, so he cut him off with a short, chaste kiss. It wasn’t anything perfectly-movie-moment, their noses bumped together awkwardly and they were both inexperienced as hell, but it was amazing for them. After Iwaizumi broke the kiss, he saw a sight he wouldn’t soon forget.

Oikawa looked goddamn gorgeous in the moonlight, his paleness emphasized by the lighting. His hair, though it should have been a rat’s nest due to the headlock from earlier, looked effortlessly perfect. His chocolate eyes were filled with a childlike wonder, a pink hue stained his cheeks, and his mouth was slowly forming into a brilliant smile. Oikawa Tooru, the boy who every girl wanted, the boy every man envied, the boy that he had loved since god-knows when was staring lovingly at Iwaizumi.

“I love you, Hajime.” 

“I love you too, Tooru.” He mumbled lovingly, pressing their foreheads together. The two stayed their for a while, simply riding high on the thrill of being in love.

I love you more than the moon, the sun, and the stars combined.

———— Extra (reactions from others) ————

Makki and Matsu were smug assholes, parading on about how ‘At long last, the two lovebirds have finally gotten together!’ On Makki’s birthday, Iwaizumi and Oikawa mock them for the same reasons, much to their embarrassment.

The fan club was crushed, to say the least, however most members reformed a new club for ‘Iwaoi’ and now have an account on twitter that tweets about cute things the couple was spotted doing. (Some little tidbits were leaked from Oikawa himself but you didn’t hear that or Iwaizumi will have his head.)

The next morning, Iwaizumi’s mom squealed ‘I KNEW IT!’ very loudly. She had called this since they were in middle school. She is mom #1 (besides Suga of course) and Iwaizumi feels like the entire world knew that their feelings were mutual except for him. Iwaizumi’s mom agrees with this statement. She then made Oikawa cry from happiness when they both realized that she would actually become Oikawa’s mother (in-law, but that didn’t matter to those two).

**Author's Note:**

> SUCH FLUFF MANY WOW  
> Ok so what do you guys want pls comment to let me know 
> 
> A) Boukuto x Akaashi  
> B) Kuroo x Kenma  
> C) DaiSuga  
> D) Kyouhaba  
> E) Other??? Let me know


End file.
